Three's a Crowd
by DanniWasHere
Summary: So what if Alek had one friend when he was younger. What if, on a visit, that friend happened to meet a very interesting girl. What if he's got a slow boil and an evil heart? T to be safe...and for some idealogical sensitivities.
1. Prologue 1

A/N: So I wanted to start a new fanfiction, so I thought I should try this out. This will include some slight history bending, but hey, it's a fanfic, I can do what I want within reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Levithan, its characters, or mean men from the 19th century.

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

Alek brought Deryn back to Austria. Doctor Barlow had given them a few weeks off, and Alek had been invited to stay with his old friend. They hadn't been the closest, but he had been one of the very few people Alek had interacted with as a child. How many times had they joked about the boring niceties of royal courts? It had been a while, but with the war dying down, Alek thought it would be a great way to see his homeland and have some alone time with Deryn.


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: The last chapter was short, and this will be too, so I'm going to try to make this chapter presentable and get it posted before I put it off. Thank you so much, ****MustachioedMalignant, for your interesting, kind, and motivating comment (My very first for this fic!). To answer some questions, this is AU after **_**Goliath**_**, so the end is irrelevant aside from what you've probably guessed about their current professions (*trying not to give away spoilers*). Deryn may be doing some flirting, whether it's intentional or not will be determined at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Scott Westerfeld, nor will I ever be.**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

"Are you excited to see Alek, my little Ado? It has been quite a long while since you two have seen each other."

"Mother, do not call me Ado. I know you mean well, but I am twenty-three years old and need to grow out of that nickname at some point."

"Of course, son. But do remember that you are always my little Ado, even if you may find yourself craving the attention of a beautiful young lady and preferring your given name. Speaking of which, if you live under my roof, there are rules. For one, try to have a little more fun. For another, try to find a girl that you can share your life with. Lastly—"

"Er, mother?"

"Yes, dear?"  
>"You're staying in my house, right now."<p>

"Must you ignore the point I was making?"

"I apologize."

"Hahaha, you're most certainly forgiven, my dear Adolf. Now go make your home presentable. Alek and his friend are coming here for dinner tomorrow evening."

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: I hope no one takes any offense to this. I****'m writing this because there was a topic on the Westerblog ("Will Adolf Hitler Ever Show Up in the Levithan Series?"), and it seemed like a topic I could write for fanfic. Yes, Hitler is actually older than this. Yes, he's going to be nice (for now) in this.**** And no, this is not meant to be taken seriously. Please keep reading, it makes more sense later on! Review!**


	3. Electric

**A/N: I'm very happy with the response I've been getting for this fic! (Thanks again, MostachioedMalignant, for your awesome review! They make me smile. I'm sorry to say that the plot I had planned out requires the use of Hitler I know, sad, right? And this is about 5 years post-_Leviathan,_ so Deryn is about twenty years old. Yes, you really should get an account!) I hope you all are ready for the actual story to begin! As always, please review! It makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Scott Westerfeld. Stop crying!**

**Edit: My quotation marks didn't show up! So now I've fixed it...hopefully!**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

Ado watched as Alek and his friend stepped through the gate and strode down the winding pathway leading to his front door. Alek's friend was rather interesting. He couldn't get quite a good enough look, but he had a definite grace in the way he carried himself. His features were fine and his presence powerful. Certain to leave an impression on his mother, that was for sure. His hair was a bit long, it brushed just beneath his shoulders. _Odd style for a man, oh well, I shall never understand the whims of the British._ He began to turn from the window when the duo passed beneath his post. _Alek's friend is no man! That is the face of a woman! Trousers aside, there is no doubt!_ He raced to find his mother.

"Mother, when I invited Alek and his friend to stay, did I receive a correspondence back, aside from what you've told me?"

"Of course, he wrote, in the letter, that he would be staying in Britain with a friend of his. When you invited the two of them to come, he wrote back saying that his friend was a girl, that they worked together, and that it was lovely of you to ask. I simply sent another letter telling him it was fine to bring the girl. I figured, they're just friends and coworkers, so as long as you conduct yourself dutifully, you might just get a fiancé out of the deal." His mother winked and walked out. _Oh mother, what have you done? 'This is my friend, who just happens to be of the opposite sex,' is beginning to mean, in today's times, 'This is my friend, who I really like, so either I'll fall in love with them or be really protective of them to save them from scumbags who want to take advantage of them, for any reason.' Just wonderful, I'll have to keep my guard up around that girl. She must be treated with respect, but I should know my place as a stranger in her life. _Resolved to keep his discomfort where it belonged, he quickly bolted for the door and took a quick breath to calm himself before opening the door to see his old friend and the girl his mother was so delusional about.

"Hello, Ado. It has been far too long since I have last seen you, old friend. This is Deryn."

Ado was quite surprised when the girl spoke up and said, in perfect German, "Hello, Adolf, I am happy to have the pleasure of meeting you. Thank you for inviting us to visit." Her speech was a little rough, and she spoke with a slight (_what was that, Glaswegian?_) accent, but she was a smart one, that was for sure. With a gulp, Ado ushered them in, his fingertips grazed Deryn's shoulder. Electricity shot up his arm and his heart began to thump so loud, he was sure they could both hear it. His face started burning and he excused himself after pointing the way into the sitting room.

Ado stared at down at his shaking hands and held one to his thumping heart.

_Mein Gott! What's happening to me?_

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: So how is it? Please tell me what you think and I hope you like this and future chapters!**


	4. Jealous?

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for your awesome comments! I'm really glad that you all like it so much; I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much, Jett-Wolfe98, MustachioedMalignant, Pony, *blank*, WeAreTheOthers, and Oniongrass! You all make me smile with your happy comments! As usual, please comment and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: It just gets depressing having to constantly repeat how I am not the amazing Scott Westerfeld…**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-ALEK'S POV-

_Why is Ado acting so strange? He seemed so flustered._ Alek stared at the closed door. On the other side was Ado.

"Hello…oi, daftie!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Deryn, what did you say?"

"I was just wondering how you and Adolf came to be friends. You said you never really had a friend, and I was wondering why you never mentioned him."

"We were never really close, but we gave each other someone to talk to, even if we never told each other everything. I consider him a good acquaintance, but neither of us regards the other as a best friend. It is nice, however, to see each other after years of separation is quite nice."

"Did you miss him?"

"I can't say that I have in these years, but now that I see him again, I think that I have, in some way, missed him."

-DERYN'S POV—

_Is it strange that I feel…jealous about Alek and Adolf's relationship? I had thought that I was the first person to help Alek. I know it's daft of me to feel this way, but…I just don't want to lose Alek._

-ADO'S POV—

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I just go in there and stop making a fool of myself? My fingertips still tingled from where they brushed _her _shoulder. I can't believe I was so stupid! But, are Alek and Deryn…together? No, it didn't really seem like that…yet. I just wonder what's going on between those two. I am simply concerned about their friendship. That's it. Nothing else._ Ado took a deep breath before pushing the door open; he paused just long enough to hear,

"I don't know, Deryn, is it weird to miss the _Leviathan?_ It was a home for both of us, for quite a while, too."

"I do miss it, but my secret was becoming a bit too known, and this is best. I did get to keep my best friend and I am not completely grounded. This is better than what might have awaited me." Ado looked in on Alek and Deryn sitting side by side with Alek's hand brushing Deryn's. Swallowing hard, Ado pushed the door, to ensure that it squeaked, before walking in on the two, now simply sitting at a comfortable distance. _I hope to have a friend as close as that. Huh, I guess I am the one jealous of you, Alek._

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: So…this turned out to be more filler than anything. Please don't give up on me!**


	5. This Is War

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I've been getting some great, positive feedback, so thank you thank you all** **for being so awesome and supportive! This is my most popular fic so far, and I'm excited to continue!**

**WeAreTheOthers: The official love triangle is coming! Unfortunately, our favorite **_**dummkopfs**_** are a wee dense right now. I'm glad you like it, though!**

**MustachioedMalignant: More cupcakes? You're going to make me fat! :P I'm excited for these next chapters and I hope I don't disappoint you, as your reviews have made me a happy writer!**

**Jeff-Wolfe98: I wonder just how a fight would go on between Alek and Ado…especially if Deryn were to interrupt…hmmm**

**Pony x2: In response to your first review, I'll try to make my chapters longer. I have to find a good point to break off while keeping the story from moving too far, too fast. Second, I have thought of something similar to that, but smart readers like you know exactly where writers like me are heading with the plot. ****:)**

**Disclaimer: My screen name is not "ScottWesterfeldWasHere". I know, because I checked.**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-ADO'S POV—

Ado, Deryn, and Alek were sitting by the lake, having lunch, when Ado had the idea to have a water fight. Perfect weather for a little splash…or soak. He rushed at Deryn, with his cupped hands filled with the briny water, and tossed the lot over her head. A quick squeal escaped her lips and then she twisted her mouth into a mischievous grin and narrowed her eyes before grabbing Alek's hand and pulling him towards the lake, where Ado was collecting another handful of ammunition. Alek grinned as Deryn caught Ado in the face with amazing accuracy.

-ALEK'S POV-

"You are a talented one, aren't you, Deryn? Where on earth did you and Alek meet?" It was Alek who answered.

"We became fast friends when her airship crashed, I saved her bum from frostbite, and she saved my bum from being blown to bits." Ado and Deryn giggled as Alek smiled widely. He was so glad that his two friends were becoming so close, so fast. Yet he couldn't shake the sinking feeling deep in his gut. His chest tightened and his throat grew dry as he faded from the fight and watched Deryn and Ado leap at each other, armed with water, in slow motion. Deryn's hair was dotted with sparkling drops of water; her eyes shown with laughter, and her clothes clung to her slight frame. She was truly an amazing person. She was just so beautiful. She has always been there. She's his best friend, but he sometimes had these thoughts, fairly often, though he forced them away quickly, that maybe, just maybe, they could be more…

He was brought to reality when Deryn grabbed his arm.

"Alek? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded panicked. "Alek?"

"Oh, er, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You barking scared me; that's why! Your eyes were glazed over and you just stood there like a bloody statue! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Deryn. I feel fine. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance, Ado. I was simply gaining a new perspective of this place." He added with a grin, "It's beautiful _and _dangerous." _Like a certain best friend, personified. I think I've always felt this way, but now I can embrace it. There's no more throne, no more war, no more secret identities, and no more secrets. Well…maybe one. I want to keep the very promise I asked Deryn to make, but how can you tell your best friend that you may very well be in love with her?_

-ADO'S POV—

_How can you tell your friend's best friend that you may very well be in love with her? I don't have much (okay…I don't have any) experience with the feeling, itself, but I do read. Many books have something on the subject, and, _mein gott_, it certainly feels like love. She was beautiful, but downright dangerous with her skills in playful warfare. You'd think she had trained for this kind of thing._

Ado sat in his room, alone. Deryn filled his mind. Her smile, her words, her eyes, her simple perfection. He couldn't help but wonder what Alek and Deryn's story was. How did they meet? Where did they meet? What was Deryn's secret? Just what was their relationship, exactly? There was so much Ado wanted…no…_needed_ to know about a one Deryn Sharp. Everything about her radiated a confidence that suited her. She didn't feel uncomfortable with who she was or what she was doing, even if what she was doing was fighting a water war with two boys. She was someone entirely different from what he has known in his life. She seemed very mature for her surprisingly youthful age of nineteen, as if she had suffered a great deal and seen much terror. She was strong. She was beautiful. She made Ado's heart twist with each glance.

-DERYN'S POV—

Deryn was in her room, alone. The three had to retreat to their respective rooms to wash away the scent lake water brine. The boys had been acting strange ever since their water fight. Could it be because of her winning the battle? Heh, boys could be so sensitive about that, sometimes. Deryn would never peg those two as sensitive ninnies, though. Could it be something else?

Nah! They were all having so much fun! Adolf was really good, especially for someone who didn't look like he was war-hardened. He had become a good friend over the time they had stayed there. She could see what Alek meant about seeing him and suddenly realizing that he had missed Adolf. She was certainly starting to like the boy well enough.

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: It's not evil to end this chapter here, is it? I hope not. So, how am I doing? Please review!**


	6. Not All Rainbows

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so so so so so so SO much for being so barking awesome! You all have been so nice about my fic and I hope I don't disappoint! By the way, Deryn's new nickname is courtesy of one of my besties, Meredith, who is on this site somewhere…anywho! Biscuits for reviewers! (If my reviews reach 30 I'll post an extra chapter, otherwise the next one is probably the last one…will that even make you guys review? Hm…)**

**WeAreTheOthers: Yes. I think we can safely say this is officially a love triangle.**

**MustachioedMalignant: Gah! As awesome as llamas and trapeze artists are, you and Pony are killing** **me! Stop guessing my plot! I feel so barking predictable…but at least you got the circumstance wrong. :P So take that! (I'm kidding, you're awesome!)Thank you for your continually kind, funny, and helpful reviews! :)**

**Pony: The question is, does she really like Ado? Or is it the way Alek like Dylan in **_**Leviathan**_**? Mwahahaha! We shall see! And thank you, I kind of rushed that scene, so I'm glad that some people enjoyed it, despite its roughness. ^^;;;**

**Jett-Wolfe98: Deryn is oblivious because she enjoys making us suffer. Let's face it, we've all (probably) read **_**Goliath**_** by now. *hint* Storm *hint* ;) Robinson Crusoe? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with plot point thing you're trying to convey, as I have not actually read the book…**

**Disclaimer: If I were Scott Westerfeld, people would be leaving more reviews (*cough* not-so-subtle hint *cough*)**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-ADO'S POV—

A soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

"H-hello, Ado. How are you?" Deryn stood in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine, you? Do come in, Deryn. My room is not contaminated in any way, I can assure you." Ah! There! A smile split her face and she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm doing fine…but…I'm a bit worried about Alek. He seems…he seems…oh! I don't know the Clanker word for it!"

"I'm a fair hand at English. Don't make this conversation so hard on yourself." Deryn's face grew slightly pink.

"Well…you see, Alek has been acting weird for a while. Since about three days ago, actually." _The water fight._ "He won't look me in the eye and it feels as though he's been avoiding me. Do you know if I've done anything wrong?" _She looks so worried. Does she honestly believe she could even do anything wrong? She seemed perfect. Oh! What am I thinking?_

"I'm sure he's simply being a…oh, er…what's the English term? Bum-rag about having been beaten in the water fight by you."

"Why would he feel that way? I've saved his bum from far worse than water before."

"You don't say? How on earth do you fall into these situations? And exactly what were these situation?"

"Well, I was serving on board the _Leviathan_ a few years back and Alek was also on the ship. I helped him gain favor with the Captain, and assisted him with a revolution in Istanbul—"

"That was you two?"

"Yes. Of course, he's saved me enough times. We help each other; that's the promise we made when we became best friends. Along with the promise of no secrets. No secrets! He's the one who decided that we should have no secrets! So why is he so keen on avoiding me?" Deryn looked frantic. She actually thought that she had done something wrong to bring about Alek's silence. _Alek, you idiot, I will personally kill you if you cause Deryn more grief._ Ado was shocked by his own forcefulness. _This…it's just because Deryn has become a good friend. I just don't like seeing friends feel hurt or betrayed. That's it._

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. I'll talk to Alek, if you'd like." Deryn's face lit up, and that was worth the flutter of his stomach that made him grimace before standing to open the door for Deryn before following her out. _I must be hungry. Or I could be contracting a cold._

-ALEK'S POV—

Alek sat in the kitchen. His frame slumped in the chair, hunching over the table, with his left hand cradling his head. _She's got to know. I've been such a _dummkopf, _she has to have found out that I…I love her. _A form blocked the light, shadowing Alek and capturing his attention.

"Alek, look up at me. There, that's a good lad. Deryn came to me; she said you have been avoiding her. She's quite upset, it seems. From what she's told me, I know you two have been through a lot. You guys are best friends, so act like it, dammit!" Alek looked up, sighed, and stood. He walked to pitcher sitting on the other end of the table and poured some lemonade into a glass. "Don't ignore me, Alek. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing to tell, Ado. I've just had a lot on my mind lately; don't worry, I'll settle my problems with Deryn very soon."

"Not everything can wait however long you want. Sometimes, things have a way of running away before you can catch them."

"It's a matter of timing, my dear friend."

"I'm not the only one."

"Ado."

"Yes?"

"Give me my biscuit."

"No. I'm hungry."

"Give it."  
>"I told you that some things have a habit of running away if you leave them long enough."<p>

"I want that biscuit, Ado."

"You should have taken it when you had the chance."

"I've had that biscuit longer than you have!"  
>"But now whose hand is it in?"<p>

"I just wanted to have some normalcy in this stupid life! My past isn't all rainbows, now is it?"

"You really want this biscuit, don't you?"

"I may very well love this biscuit, so leave it alone!"

"Just keep this in mind, Alek; I don't want any _secrets_ between us. After all, that's not what friends do, am I right? You may want to stop lying to yourself, and to Deryn. She doesn't deserve that." Alek held his breath as Ado swept out of the room. With a deep sigh, Alek set down his nearly full glass; he suddenly was no longer thirsty.

-DERYN'S POV—

"Stop lying to yourself, and to Deryn. She doesn't deserve that."_ What could that mean?_

Alek found Deryn up in a tree. She had run away from the kitchen quite fast. Fast enough for him to know that she heard something.

"Quite the _Der_-devil you are, _Mr. _Sharp." Deryn groaned, but allowed Alek a broad grin and hopped down from her perch. "Sit with me a while? I really need to tell you something. It's quite important."

-ADO'S POV—

"Deryn, we've been part of each other's lives for so long, and I want to tell you everything that I'm thinking, but I don't know how to put it. I feel so close to you, and I don't want that to ever change. There's so much I'm trying to sort out now, but I want you to know. I just wish I knew what this all meant myself. Just…just don't leave me, okay? You're my everything, Deryn. My best friend." Ado's eyes narrowed as Alek slipped his arms around Deryn; his eyes were watering, threatening to spill over. Deryn didn't push him away; she slowly wrapped her own arms around Alek.

"There, there, daft prince. I'm not leaving, aye?"

_Alek. She wasn't just your everything. She's quickly become my only thing. Of course you wouldn't know of my mother's sickness, but she's going soon. I hold no power, my friends are few and far between, and girls usually irritate me with their false promises and shrill giggles. My life is quickly deteriorating and having you and Deryn here has been wonderful, but now I fear that you are in my way. Daft prince, indeed._

**A/N: Pretty please review! I want critique, I want to know what I'm doing right and what I need to work on. C'mon guys! Help me out here!**


	7. Fear of Letting You Go

A/N: Lucky number seven! Thanks you guys for sticking with my fanfic! My reviews are at 29…only one more and I'll post some more chapters…how about this? If I get at least 35 reviews, I'll try to make three more chapters after this one? I want to know what you guys think. It's official! 30 reviews!

WeAreTheOthers: Thank you for your review (you were my first review for this chapter)! It's so not wrong to not want to give Ado a chance, and, by the way, Dr. Seuss is my favorite rapper! ;)

Pony: Glad you've stuck with my fic! My friend is writing a fanfic and I just had to use her nickname for Deryn!

I'll always be there: Thank you for your kind words! And those funny ones at the end! :)

Jett-Wolfe98: Yes. Yes she is. :)

MustachioedMalignant: You want an epilogue? I'll try…You should seriously get an account! :)

PeaceForTheHorses: Thanks!

Dess: Wow…that's a lot of posts ^^ Hahahaha

2Anonymous posts: 1st: thanks! Glad you like it! 2nd: I've read the Miss Peregrine's book and Peeps, The Last Days, So Yesterday, Midnighters trilogy, Uglies series, the Risen Empire…Scott Westerfeld rocks!

Disclaimer: C'mon, we've been through this six times already!

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-ADO'S POV—

Alek was getting far too comfortable with Deryn. It was strange to feel this way, he had never felt anything like it before, but he embraced his jealousy and let it fester, let it burble and boil until it bore a burning jealousy. Ado knew that Alek was in love with Deryn, even if that _dummkopf_ didn't know it himself. He needed some way to give Alek a good hard shove in the right direction—straight to Austria, never mind his new life in England. Deryn was someone he couldn't lose. But the question was_ how do I do it?_

-DERYN'S POV—

Deryn walked into Ado's room. He had told her that he needed to talk to her and it was very important. She was supposed to meet Alek soon, but she felt that Ado really needed some company; he'd been so…different these past couple days. Ado turned to her from his desk and asked her to take a seat next to him. Deryn sat in the spare chair and looked at Ado, though he avoided meeting her gaze. He kept taking side-a-long glances at her. She raised her hand and rested it on his shoulder, whispering that they were friends and he could come to her for anything. "Anything? Deryn…there's something you need to know."

-ALEK'S POV—

Ado had told Alek that he had something urgent to tell him. He stood outside the door, ready to rap on it to alert Ado to his presence. His hand froze just before it hit the door. Was that Deryn's voice he just heard? He pressed his ear against the door. "We're friends, Ado. You can come to me for anything." _That is_ _Deryn! What is she doing here?_

"Anything? Deryn…there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain this feeling, but it's definitely strong." Alek slowly pushed the door open. It opened without even the smallest squeak. Ado and Deryn faced each other, Deryn's back to Alek with her hand resting on Ado's shoulder. Ado reached up and put a hand on either side of her face. Alek was half in the room when Ado leaned in and pressed his lips against Deryn's. That tears it. Alek ran up to the pair and shoved them away from each other, grabbed Deryn's arm and dragged her out of the room and away from Ado, still in his chair and glaring at Alek's back.

-DERYN'S POV—

_What just happened?_ Ado and Alek are both acting so strange. First Ado acts like a secretive, sleazy prat, then Alek drags her away from Ado. These two are friends, yet they're acting like they would just as soon rip each other's throats out. She was certain Ado only kissed her to make Alek angry, but Alek apparently didn't want Ado and her to hang out together. Speaking of Alek, her wrist was currently entrapped in his strong grip. He dragged her down the hall, through twists and turns, and out onto the balcony.

"Alek. What're you—"

"Not now, Deryn." Alek sat next to her on the balcony with his hands cradling his head, ensnaring his hair and pulling at his roots. He was clearly struggling with whatever it was he had to say. Deryn tried again.

"Alek, are you okay?" Alek started. He lifted his hand slowly touched his thumb to her lips, his fingers cradling her chin. An electric jolt shot through her. Blisters, this boy could drive her crazy. Alek's hand shook and he wouldn't raise his head. Deryn hesitantly wrapped one of her hands around Alek's wrist, and the other she used to force his gaze up at her. "Alek, you had bloody well answer me before I'm forced to use all the knowledge of combat I've got!" Her eyes were hard and her face set.

-ALEK'S POV—

_How does she do that? Every time I see her, I can't stop the pounding in my heart, every time I think of her and Ado…together, I can't stop the pain in my chest._ With Deryn next to him, Alek felt like everything could be normal. It was like they would be called topside any second. He felt so protective of her. No, not her; he was protective of what she represented to him. It was like they were the best friends they were before…until he fell in love with her.

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: Wow…did I seriously just make the most random filler and end it like crap? I'm so sorry! TT^TT**


	8. This Means War

**A/N: I'm sorry this update has been so long coming! I feel kind of sad that it's almost over, but also wondering how I want my final three chapters to play out…I do know one thing for sure, though, Ado is going to have his own chapter. It's going to be either the last or second to last chapter, but he will have his own chapter with no different POV interruptions. How it's going to work out, I have no clue, but I'm going for it! Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DanniWasHere does not own Leviathan! That privilege belongs exclusively to Scott Westerfeld [and Simon Pulse? (The publishing company has some rights to the book, too…right?)]**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-ADO'S POV—

_ I know that it's true. Alek loves Deryn…and now he's going to tell her. But…I told her how I feel first…right? I KISSED HER FIRST, YOU TRAITOROUS SLIME! Good luck trying to tell her how you feel; the poor girl's probably still reeling from my kiss__**.**_** (A/N: Wow…Ado's got a big head. Oh~! I just can't wait to deflate it!)** Ado crossed his arms across his chest and smirked to himself, confident in his dealings. He knew, just knew, that Deryn would pick him over Alek. He was older, he was more successful (_Throwing away the scroll that would make him an Emperor, fah! Now he's nothing!_), and those two were best friends, if they hadn't gotten together by the time they came to his estate (_Which they hadn't_), then they definitely won't get together. No. Ado had nothing to worry about. And if Alek proved to be a problem…_well, if it came to that, it could be easily remedied._ Ado looked at the doorway, his intense gaze showing all too well how much he wished he could burn a hole through the wall opposite his room.

-ALEK'S POV—

Ado would be miffed. Ado would be furious. Ado would be out for blood. But Alek needed to say this. He couldn't keep it in anymore. Every time he saw her, his stomach clenched and his mind turned to mush. Even looking at her now, he wondered how he could have ever thought that she was a boy. It would be a cold day in Hell before he gave her up…even for Ado. Her eyes were still hard and her hand was still encircling his wrist. The good part? His hand was still cradling her jaw.

"Alek! Please just answer me! You're barking scaring me! Are you okay?" _Clart._ Alek still hadn't answered.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just have to tell you something." Her hand released his wrist and came to rest on his shoulder.

"Then tell me, you daft boy." Her face relaxed and Alek smiled softly.

"I will. I've wanted to for a while, but I didn't want you to laugh." Alek's face burned a brilliant scarlet.

"I won't laugh. You're my best mate. If there's something going on, I want to know what it is. Maybe I can help you."

"It's just that…well, when I first found out you were a girl, I was kind of shocked. I was a bit angry. It wasn't until later, when I calmed down a bit, that I realized how I felt. How I had felt for a while. I'd always admired you, but I could finally like you. What I'm trying to say is…I…I love you." Alek squeezed his eyes shut. _I cannot believe I told her that. What if she thinks I'm a total idiot?_ _What if she-_

Alek's thoughts were cut off by Deryn kissing him. His eyes popped open and widened, but closed as he leaned into the kiss.

They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"You know, I've liked you since you saved my bum from frostbite all those years ago. Since then, you've become my best mate and secret love. Don't laugh! It's true! I've been wondering for quite a while whether or not to tell you, but I'm glad to hear it from you, too."

"You've liked me for that long?" Alek's voice was thin in wonder.

"Yeah, granted I did know you were a boy and I was a girl back then. So it was a squick more acceptable to love you. All the better when you chucked that scroll off the Leviathan."

"I 'chucked' the scroll because I wanted to stay with you. I was hoping that I would be able to get the guts to tell you."

"Looks like you did." And they kissed again.

-ADO'S POV— **(A/N: Quick warning: a little language coming up.)**

_DAMN YOU, ALEK!_ He actually told her that he loved her, and she _kissed_ him. How dare that _dummkopf_ steal his girlfriend? That little-_what would Deryn say?_—bum-rag! What could Ado do? He couldn't get rid of Alek, no matter how much that twit irritated him. Ado was pissed. Plain and simple _pissed._ But that wouldn't show. He would be calm, cool, and collected. But there would be revenge…and all because of a _dummkopf_ named Aleksander von Hohenberg, formerly His Serene Highness, now a common as dirt bum-rag. He didn't deserve Deryn, and he wouldn't have her.

He had followed the two after a shock-induced hesitation. He heard the whole of their conversation and was not happy. Was it that he was not powerful enough? He could be. He could take land and people; he would have loads of people under him, a mixture of fear and worship swirling in their minds. _Check mate, mate?_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! How is it? I don't think it was very good…but I actually kind of like how the ending came out. *shrugs* Comments? Questions? Critiques? I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
